Advancements in the field of analog and digital circuits have increased the utilization of voltage regulator circuits in different applications. Typically, a voltage regulator circuit includes bipolar transistors to provide regulated output voltage. In certain situations, the bipolar transistor-based voltage regulator circuit provides lesser accuracy in the output regulation with respect to variations in an input supply voltage or a temperature.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.